Thankless
by SongBirdBlues
Summary: Sometimes Much thinks his job isn't all that thankless. a short sweet Robin/Much established relationship tale.


_A short 'n' sweet lil' Much/Robin tale._

_Set- After 1. 13 (and ignoring the Rob/Maz part of it) but just before 2. 01_

_Rated- K+_

_Couple- Robin/Much_

_Summary- Sometimes Much thinks his job isn't all that thankless._

**_Thankless_**

Camp was finally quiet as the sun started to sink between the tree of Sherwood Forest, marking the end of an eventful and dare he say somewhat successful day.

Will was sitting in his own little of corner of their newly built hidden camp, whittling away at a piece of wood, making something Much could not imagine what but was sure it would be useful in some way or another, because anything that Will made generally was.

Allan and Djac were chatting animatedly over their newest haul of stolen goods, the selling of which would provide food for the poor. And Little John was standing by the fire throwing the occasional observation in.

There was a cheerful mood about the camp tonight and every member seemed enveloped by it. Everyone gave a genuinely friendly smile when he looked to them each in turn and he could have gladly joined the easy flow of conversation but he didn't. There was one person missing from this warm and happy camp evening and Much though he might well know where their fearless leader could be.

So with a slight grin to the others he indicated the camp's opening and said he was going for firewood, and they all nodded their understanding in turn.

Allan whispering something in Djac's ear gave an audible though not cruel snigger and a knowing smirk. Djac's eyes sparkled with amusement as she nodded and she and Will quickly met each others eyes then looked away trying to hide their good-natured humor at something they felt no need to inform him of, although he and, judging by the rolling of his eyes, John could clearly guess. He left the camp muttering just loud enough for them to hear about the immaturity of the other members of the gang and he thought he heard an outbreak of laughter as he walked away but he merely shook his head and kept walking.

It took him no more then ten minutes to find the former Lord of Locksley, he was sat under a large tree in the forest, staring thoughtfully out at the world, looking impossibly beautiful and truly golden in the dying rays of the setting sun.

He called Robin once and received no reply, the man was so obviously lost in thought that Much decided to simply walk over and sit next to him in the shade of the tree rather then calling out again.

Robin started ever so slightly as he felt his former servant sit next to him, knocking him out of his reverie. He turned and smiled at Much, his face radiant in the golden hour, as he took a hold of his friend's hand, gently bringing it to his dry lips before resting both his hands and Much's one on his knee.

Much turned an interesting shade of red but smiled all the same and Robin laughed light-heartedly at his reaction.

Robin's smile made it all the way to his eyes today, a soft peacefulness and happiness reflecting in his gaze, and Much was glad because since the Holy Land this sight was all too rare.

They sat together in the day's last light for sometime, though neither of them could really say how long, until Robin sighed and announced that it was getting late and they should head back to camp. And true to his word when the camp was just in their range of vision the sun had sunk much lower.

Robin stopped Much mid step, just out of view of the camps inhabitants, he took a breath and tried to speak but very quickly was stumbling over his words, no coherent sentence managing to form.

Much had always known Robin was not good with words, even when they were children he had known. Robin could give speeches the likes of which would humble any man for causes he believed in but when it came to his feelings the simplest apology or thank you remained just out of his reach.

Realizing the words that Robin was probably thinking of while spouting his ramblings Much swiftly silenced him with a chaste kiss.

When he pulled away Robin was smiling instead of babbling and rather quickly the former servant found himself being drawn into another kiss, this one initiated by his former master, his arms wrapping around the other's waist.

No, thought Much, Robin was not good with emotional words, he spoke through actions and through the years Much had learnt the language of Robin's actions. He knew that a light-hearted pat on the back was really a heartfelt "Good job" or "I'm proud of you." He knew that a kiss meant "I love you." and that a simple smile and a held hand on a sun lit afternoon were "Thank you, my friend, my love, for everything."

And so even though Much had complained of his lack of thanks only that morning and no doubt he would ago tomorrow if not that night and it would be true that he did not receive thanks in the form of words Much knew that as long as in his heart Robin was not unthankful then Much's job was not thankless.

Then with identical grins the two men headed back in to the warmth of their joyful camp, laughing and talking and joking with the rest of the gang, knowing that the things left unsaid could never truly come between them.

**_Fin_**

_Comments_

_? Thoughts? Requests? I write all pairings._


End file.
